


History Repeats Itself

by JD_Kitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Kitten/pseuds/JD_Kitten
Summary: [Rough Draft Summary]This is just something I was writing for fun roughly a year ago, and then someone ruined Voltron for me (for a long time), and now I'm feeling a bit better about rewriting it. This is just something I wanted to do for fun. Everyone wants to make an oc for some fiction work they like, and honestly? That's totally cool.[this is ignoring seasons 6/7 canon, cause it was started before then and I don't want to revise it so drastically to fit. canon is respectable, I just literally want to write what I want]We need Voltron again, but who the hell would want to start a war big enough to require the lions to reunite in battle?





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting an old fanfic of mine, as I slowly try to get myself back into writing! I miss it a lot, my lack of motivation is just an absolute kill joy...Anyway, here we go again! 
> 
> I hope I don't disappoint!

“Earth was meant to be a safe haven for alien races, so what the hell happened?” 

 

A siren blares across G-Earth7 Station every morning at five o’clock. After ten seconds the same message plays over and over again, followed by daily announcements. With every morning comes a day of scavenging, fighting over any resources available. Each alien for themselves. Jai’kai groaned as the message began, sitting up in her bed and frowning. She tried everything to block out the loud speech, even covering the walls with the bedding as insulation. All for naught. There was no choice but to listen to the ridicule against her race as she began a daily routine. Step one, run around the perimeter of the camp. Even with the lack of proper nutrients, Jai’kai found some way to stay in decent shape. If she wanted out of this place at any point in her life, it would be vital to be stronger than the guards and workers. 

The neighboring family bunkers to Jai’kai spoke in whispers when she passed by to begin her run. They thought there was no point to her efforts, any Galra who tried to escape was killed. Or worse, tortured by the state. It all depended on the camp you lived in. Earth7 Station was run by humans, unfortunately, which meant the punishments would never fit the crime. If someone spoke to an officer out of turn, the punishment could be death. Families were forced to watch helplessly as the ones they loved were cast away before them. Not that it mattered to Jai’kai. She was separated from her family on Altea. The camps were much nicer there, depending on the district of course. Where she lived before, Galra were allowed to roam around certain Altean areas in a human form. On Earth, that was illegal, punishable by any means. Jai’kai made the mistake of overstepping bounds once, revealing herself as a Galra in frustration over comments about her race. It caused separation, banished from her home and sent to a new planet.

“Hey, Julia!” Jai’kai jogged faster, hearing her Earth name disgusted her. On Altea, Galra were allowed to keep their birth name, with no changes or addition of last name. The boy who tried speaking to her caught up, jogging at the same pace. Not a problem for someone with long legs. “I’ve told you multiple times, my name is Jai’kai.” She grumbled, still only half awake. She spent the night hours trying to search for food on her own time. 

“Not here it isn’t, and if you keep trying to get people to call you that you’ll end up in deep trouble.”

“I’m not scared of being tased, Joan. Not anymore.” Her jogging companion tried to speak, only to close his mouth again in silent submission. “Look..Ju-key, you- ”

“Jai’kai.” A quick snap. “It’s pronounced Juh - ki. A long i sound.” She worked up to a run, but he was persistent. “Listen, Joan I don’t have time to play your games. Or deal with another lecture. I don’t need protecting anymore.” He was her saving grace when she first came to the camp at twelve full cycles [equivalent to ten Earth years]. She didn’t understand the rules, didn’t know how to function without getting herself into trouble. He guided her in their ways, how the camp was run, the do’s and don’ts of the district. 

“If you weren’t so stubborn, I’d think something was wrong with you.” Joan spoke with fondness in his voice, eyes faced forward to avoid running into someone. “But I’m serious, Jai’kai. The rules are beginning to change, new people in high command. People are talking about genocide.” 

“Oh bullshit.” Jai’kai rolled her eyes, coming to a sudden stop. “They can’t kill of the Galra race, we have too much intelligence that they need.” Joan simply shook his head. “I just said people are talking. They always talk, I’m just here to keep you in the loop so you don’t go around hearing it from the wrong person. You’ve gotten into too many fights as it is.” There was a pause between them, the run now turning into a walk through the camp. All Galra went about their business, trying to be civilized with one another. A lot of them were tired of the violence, beginning some form of government among themselves. Naturally, others began to follow. When presented with civilized society, a group with find a way to create peace. “You know, they call this a camp. Always have. But it feels more like a town, with the roads and whatnot.”

“Believe it or not, Jai’kai, we have it pretty good in our district.” Joan shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling politely at some elderly as they passed. “You may not believe it, but they treat us nicely nowadays. It isn’t like when they first started to isolate the Galra, people change.”

“Comparing it to what, though? This place is awful. Galra are killed every day in front of the whole congregation. And for what? Maiming their own kind? You think they wouldn’t care.” 

There was another natural pause in their conversation as they walked. Joan stopped to trade with a local merchant, two apples for silver coinage. He handed one to his friend with a smile before taking a bite of his own. That’s when Jai’kai started a controversial topic, as she always did with Joan. “Keith Kogane was half Galra.” Joan choked on the apple piece in his mouth and shushed her quickly. “You need to watch your mouth little cub.” He hissed, looking around anxiously. “The officers are watching at all times, waiting for that kind of talk. It’s illegal.”

“But it’s true, Joan! They try to erase everything we contributed, even from history books, but he was. Galra weren’t all bad. The Blade of Marmora? They helped protect again Zarkon. A Voltron paladin was a part of our race!” Jai’kai seized up as soon as she tried to continue her rant, falling forward to her knees from an electric shock. It put her into a panic, pulling at the collar around her neck. Tasing was a common form of conditioning in most camps, an electric collar around the neck used in place of the guns from old days. They were impossible to remove without the proper tool, replaced every four years for growing room.

Joan stepped back as an officer came out from one of the shops, taking off his hat and tutting at Jai’kai. “By now, I thought you’d have known better than to speak so freely in the streets Miss Parker.” He spoke softly, but his words held venom. Jai’kai pulled herself up slowly, despite a growing immunity to the electric shocks she had to pretend they still affected her. Otherwise the level would be raised, which has already happen several times in the past two years. “Oh Miss Parker,” The officer repeated, knowing how much it irritated her. “Miss Parker, Miss Parker. That’s two rules before the assigned bunker check up. Not even thirty minutes after rising from sleep.” He stepped towards her, kicking her down again and placing a foot on her hair. “You’ve yet to cut your hair, Miss Parker. Why is that? You know the mandatory hair lengths. Nothing below the shoulder, for females. Nothing below the ear, for males, no?” Jai’kai couldn’t feel the weight on her hair, so when she tried to jump up it pulled her back into the dirt. Onlookers watched with no expression of sympathy. This was commonplace, for Jai’kai to act out and get herself hurt. 

“Do you think that one day this will change, Miss Parker? Oh no. See, the Galra are an inferior race made out of violence and hatred. Not a soul in the universe wants you alive. But, we need the resources and labor. Handiwork. But you’re no better than any land animal. Remember your place.” He looked around. “That goes for all of you!” He spoke with authority beyond his rank, most humans did. “Not a single Galra matters to this world aside from your ability to create and work. One day you will go extinct, and not a single monument will be made. What after all you’ve done?” The officer leaned down to Jai’kai’s ear, as she finally got onto her knees. “I’ll make sure you won’t survive.” Once he released her, Jai’kai was on her feet and running off south. The last she heard was the officer barking at those who watched, commanding they return to their duties. What duties did they have at this hour? It was just the finishing time of breakfast and into a short time of leisure. Not many took that opportunity, however, the officers like to change the rules around and punish Galra for not doing work. Even in their free time, they were all pressed into overworking their bodies until they could no longer stand. 

Jai’kai refused to stand this treatment any longer, she’d trained long enough in her spare hours of the night. Studies humans, used persuasion with guards to get her books. “My life sucks enough.” She muttered to herself, wiping her cheek of blood. “So it’s time I left it behind me.”


End file.
